


医不自医

by Dailir



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Multi, 历史才刚刚开始
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: “历史才刚刚开始”之后，海因里希·朗贝兹视角的故事。在这段历史中艾密尔·冯·齐列没有成为一名医生。
Relationships: Emil von Selle/Heinrich Lambert, Evangelin Mittermeyer/Wolfgang Mittermeyer





	医不自医

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindPassNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindPassNight/gifts).



> 本人20天速通OVA本传之后的产物。若有OOC请见谅。
> 
> 有大量米达麦亚夫妇带娃日常。  
> 趁机安利艾密尔·冯·齐列/海因里希·朗贝兹这种奇妙配对。

先皇莱因哈特去世之后海因里希就再没有见过皇帝。亚力克皇帝对他来说只是个名字罢了。他每天抱着菲利克斯伺候这孩子吃饭睡觉的时候在想，当今皇帝比这个小娃娃还要小上一岁，连话都不会说，怎么能当皇帝呢？先皇怎么能舍下这么个孩子死掉呢。想来想去又想到罗严塔尔元帅身上，元帅不也是舍下了不满周岁的孩子去死吗。米达麦亚元帅在饭桌上说过，菲利克斯和亚力克皇帝长得挺像，紧接着又补上一句，小孩子最初都长得很像，长大之后才越来越看得出差别。不仅是成年人看他们长得像，连孩子们自己眼里，可能也分辨不出彼此间的差别吧。

当年米达麦亚元帅离开海尼森的时候一共捎上了两个孩子，一个是菲利克斯，另外一个就是海因里希。海因里希并不知道自己能去哪，稀里糊涂地跟着一群军官上了人狼，一路上没有人管他也没有人拦他。直到上了船，一个很利落的军官亲自给他找了个房间说你就先住在这，过了一会儿又回头来找他说元帅要见你。

海因里希当时吓了一跳，罗严塔尔元帅怎么可能要来见我。后来他才反应过来，原来米达麦亚总司令也是元帅。他一路上盯着那个“很利落的军官”的脚后跟——这人他是认识的，米达麦亚元帅的副官拜耶尔蓝，年纪不大军衔已经不低。他打定主意一声不吭——他怨这个米达麦亚，既然作为军人，没办法在战场上击杀罗亚塔尔元帅，作为敌人就不够格；然而作为朋友，没办法在罗严塔尔元帅去世前赶来见他一面，作为友人也不够格。他和这样的一个人又有什么话好说呢？

“海因里希，这孩子之前都是由你来照顾的吗？辛苦了。”

海因里希被带到了元帅的卧室，一名护士站在房间里——她抱着罗严塔尔元帅的儿子，那孩子已经睡着了，因此元帅语声很轻。

“并不是……我其实并没有照顾他……就在元帅您赶来之前不久……”海因里希想到当时自己抱着孩子大哭的场面，羞得满面通红。怎么说他也是个十几岁的小伙子了，和一个婴儿一齐哭起来怎么像话呢？

米达麦亚元帅轻轻点头，想起什么似的：“这孩子叫什么名字？”

“他母亲并没有说，”海因里希从没像此时一样痛恨自己的失职，“罗严塔尔元帅他……他并没有时间……”眼泪已经流到嘴唇，又被他连同后面的话一起咽下去。他不是不愿和这个“米达麦亚元帅”说话的吗？现在这又是怎么回事！

蜂蜜色头发的元帅朝房间里其余两人摆摆手：“尤利娅，这孩子就先拜托你照顾了。现在让海因里希陪陪我吧。”

护士抱着孩子退了出去。拜耶尔蓝略迟疑，但敬过礼后还是带上了门。房间里只剩下两个人了，海因里希思量片刻，一对一搏斗的话自己决不是元帅的对手——他咬紧了牙关流泪，半晌从牙缝里挤出一句话来：“为什么？”海因里希自己也不知想问的究竟是什么。为什么你要和罗严塔尔元帅作战？为什么你来得这么迟？为什么罗严塔尔元帅要把孩子交给你？为什么会走到今天这一步呢？

“海因里希。”米达麦亚元帅再一次叫他的名字，声音几乎称得上柔和，“我想，如果以后你不打算继续从军，可以来做我的秘书。将来没有多少仗要打了，到时候我身边会需要个人帮忙——罗严塔尔的孩子由你来照顾也再好不过。”

海因里希万万没想到这样的安排，一时愣在原地不知所措。

“你不忙作决定，今天就先好好休息吧，晚饭我会让人送到你房间。回首都费沙之前，希望能收到你的答复。”

等到海因里希出门时，门外有个卫兵带他返回自己的房间，同一时刻拜耶尔蓝则捧着平板踏进元帅的寝室。曾经的侍从官瞥见那上面密密麻麻的任务安排，恍然意识到自己近一段时间都不必做同类的工作了——这倒是一份太重的清闲。刚一回房，他立刻扑到床上哭起来。

回费沙途中海因里希没再接到米达麦亚元帅的召见，倒是拜耶尔蓝来看望过他一次，大致讲了元帅是多么正直的人、和罗严塔尔元帅的友谊又有多深厚一类废话，他半句也没听进去。他跟着罗严塔尔元帅见过许多人，足以让他判断出米达麦亚元帅和他的副官皆非阴险恶毒之辈。可既然罗严塔尔元帅能怀着对皇帝的钦慕与敬服反叛，那么也许也可以有人能站在对立的立场上却无损于彼此的友谊。他不知是某些人天生如此，还是战场将人塑造成这个样子。

后来海因里希主动找上米达麦亚元帅：“我作为叛臣的侍从，已经无法再留在军队，承蒙元帅不弃，愿为元帅效劳。”

米达麦亚笑道，好孩子。

“可我之前没学过照顾婴儿，要抚养罗严塔尔元帅的孩子恐怕要从头学起。”海因里希犹豫着。

“这你放心，”米达麦亚元帅用特别认真的神情望着他，“我怎么可能叫你一个人担这么重的责任呀。”

再后来，真如米达麦亚元帅所说，没有仗要打了。海因里希从此在米达麦亚元帅家里住下，担任新任国务尚书的私人秘书兼菲利克斯·米达麦亚的照护者，至少名义上如此。实际上，沃夫冈和爱芳瑟琳·米达麦亚夫妇私下里对他的照顾甚至像是家长照顾孩子，四人一同出行，恰如一对恩爱的夫妇带着一对迥异的兄弟。

不忙公务的晚上，国务尚书米达麦亚一向和家人共进晚餐。近一年来公事私事繁杂，几乎只有在晚饭时，全家四口人才能聚到一起。

“为什么要把菲利克斯送进皇宫？他还这么小，能去做什么？”海因里希瞥了话题的中心一眼，那孩子坐在儿童椅上晃荡着腿，完全意识不到明天这时候他可能就没法和爸爸妈妈一起吃晚饭了。

米达麦亚元帅对他的儿子微笑，看着菲利克斯把最后一点土豆泥吐到碗外面。“菲利克斯并不需要做什么，只不过因为亚力克皇帝需要有一个同龄的朋友，菲利克斯要去陪陪他而已——这也是先皇陛下的意思。”

好嘛，罗严塔尔元帅要是知道他儿子要给皇帝的儿子做朋友，那多有意思啊。海因里希不说话，低头用叉子猛戳自己盘里的菜。

“海因里希，这两年实在是辛苦你了，”餐厅里适时响起另一个家长的声音，“我原本是希望自己能亲自来照顾菲利克斯的，至少在他三岁之前能多陪陪他……可惜这两年实在是有太多变故，而且因为沃菲工作的关系，我也不方便到宫里走动。以后就更拜托你来照顾菲利啦。”

“夫人，您可别这么说！”海因里希端起水杯猛灌一口，“这一直以来都是您照顾菲利克斯和我，怎么能说是我照顾菲利呢！”

“艾芳说的没错，以后真的要拜托你来照顾菲利克斯了，”米达麦亚递过一张纸巾，“按照希尔德陛下的安排，从下个月起我们需要你每周带菲利克斯到皇宫狮子之泉去一次，以后菲利克斯年纪稍大点可能还要到皇宫常住，这孩子的饮食起居到时候都要请你照顾。希尔德陛下交代，菲利克斯的教育方面一切安排和皇帝等同，也是给亚力克做伴，总之就不用我们费心了。”

“可这……究竟是不如由父母亲自照顾孩子啊。”海因里希这话刚一出口，艾芳瑟琳立刻红了眼眶。他自觉失言，要道歉时艾芳瑟琳已经抱着孩子离席。

“我先带菲利上楼休息。”

“对不起，元帅，实在对不起，我不是有意……”海因里希缩在阳台的一把扶手椅上，恨不能背过身去以免瞧见米达麦亚的脸。

沃夫冈·米达麦亚又成了安慰人的那一个。“这不怪你，毕竟是难免的事。熬过这几年，等我把宇宙舰队的差使交卸了，艾芳就方便去照顾孩子了。我想即使现在艾芳执意要去陪着孩子，希尔德陛下也未必不会通融。”

“元帅放心，只要有我在，我决不让亚历克斯受一点委屈！”

“这小子受一点委屈也不要紧，”米达麦亚笑道，“不然岂不是要把你和艾芳累坏了。只是海因里希，当初我让你来照顾菲利克斯，可没有想到接下来事情会这么复杂——这两年来你倒是受了不少委屈。现在你也可以拒绝。”

“啊？”

“假如你不愿再照顾菲利克斯，我无论如何都能找到其他可信赖的人。这份责任不知要尽多久，你觉得累了尽可以拒绝。要是没有菲利克斯，你大概可以转到一所普通学校，过你自己的日子。我在想当初销掉你的军籍说不定是犯了错误——你现在可享受不到复员补助待遇了。”

“元帅您别开我玩笑，”海因里希抓抓自己的头发，“您也知道，我除了元帅、夫人和菲利克斯，已经没有别的亲人了……所以，假如您不许我陪着菲利克斯，我才要犯难呢。”

“等到菲利克斯长大一点，你应该去继续学业，或者做点自己的工作，总之千万别让我耽误了你。你以后想要做哪一行？”

“一定不要再做军人。但具体做什么我还没决定，”海因里希抬头望窗外的星空，“但等到在菲利克斯和皇帝身边工作几年之后，我也算是见过世面的人了，到时候再决定做什么也不迟。”

“也好，终身的志业毕竟要靠自己来拿主意，”元帅看着面前的少年，脸上露出一个称得上狡黠的笑容，“我只有一条忠告要给你，若想过得好啊——千万别像我一样当国务尚书！”

宇宙历803年，新帝国历五年，年幼的亚力克皇帝刚过两岁生日不久，再次见到了他人生中的第一个朋友。也许这会是他一生中唯一一个朋友。

差不多同时，海因里希·朗贝兹在皇宫内拥有了自己的住处，他的窗外是皇宫中难得没有种植花卉之处，只有一整片草坪。当晚下了一场小雨，海因里希望向窗外，挂在草叶上的雨滴在灯火映照下恰似满天繁星。

有一队侍从官从海因里希窗外的小路上经过，其中之一向这个亮着灯的窗口望去。海因里希认出那是先皇莱因哈特的近侍艾密尔·冯·齐列，样貌未改，但曾经的齐耳短发现已齐肩。在二人视线相交之前，海因里希离开窗口熄了灯。

“安妮罗杰大公妃，返回奥丁的行程已经安排妥当了，您准备好之后随时可以启程。”

火光映在罗严克拉姆帝国最尊贵的两个女人脸上，与她们初见那时的场景有九分相似。

“我想再抱抱亚力克，”金发的大公妃无意识地摸索着胸前的链坠，“让我再见他一面就好。”

“皇帝已经睡了，还是让他继续睡吧。”希尔德静静望着莱因哈特的姐姐，她过去曾经疑惑这对姐弟二人间外貌极其相似，气质却迥异。现在她意识到，生前的莱因哈特是燃烧得正旺的火焰，但安妮罗杰早已经是火焰的余烬了，这便是二人之间的那点差异。

“希尔德，”安妮罗杰抿着唇思索片刻，“我是不是从一开始便错了？如果不是为了我……莱因哈特是不是至少能够得到幸福？”

“您孕育了罗严克拉姆王朝，没有您，就没有莱因哈特皇帝，这是无可怀疑的。只不过莱因哈特选择成为一个皇帝，但亚力克从出生起就注定是皇帝。除了做皇帝以外，亚力克没有其他的路走。”

“亚力克很像莱因哈特，”希尔德眉眼低垂，似一尊圣像，“但我希望他不要太像他父亲了。如果亚力克像你多一点，说不定会做个更好的皇帝。请按你的意愿塑造这个孩子吧，希尔德，这是必须由你来做的事情。只是……把这么重的担子交到你手里，实在是对不起。”

摄政太后望着火光出神。两位皇帝和一个王朝，这是二十年前的她绝不会预料到的重负。她心里闪过一个念头：假如有人背负着火焰，会感受到火的重量吗？

当天夜里玛莉嘉受到摄政太后希尔德陛下的传召，来到太后寝室时，被抛来一个问题。

“玛莉嘉，你一直以来都是我的朋友，也是安妮罗杰殿下的朋友。所以，在安妮罗杰大公妃返回奥丁之前，我给你一个机会选择，是留在费沙呢，还是离开？”

“我想这对我来说不是可选择的，”黑发的少女红着脸答道，“毕竟，克斯拉元帅要继续担任帝都防卫司令官，难道不是吗？”

“那好，你就继续留在我身边，”太后对她微笑，“和我说说，你和你那位‘克斯拉上校’的关系进展到哪一步了？”

玛莉嘉低头不语，脸上的红晕更深了些。

“元帅夫人，菲利克斯现在可负起了做哥哥的责任呢。要不是因为菲利克斯什么都吃，恐怕亚力克皇帝比现在还要挑食……”

海因里希尚未说完，听见门外有动静，连忙挂断了通讯。

“菲利克斯，来，我们一起去找海因里希哥哥玩……”

海因里希听见是熟悉的声音，拉开门，反而把门外几人吓了一跳。

“原来是佛耶巴哈小姐。”令海因里希意外的是，玛莉嘉怀里正抱着亚力克，身边则跟着菲利克斯。没有婴儿车，菲利克斯多半是晃晃悠悠自己跟来的。

“我说过只要叫我玛莉嘉就好，”黑发的少女看着菲利克斯扑进海因里希怀里，她眨眨眼睛，“今天老家伙告了病假，走，我们带孩子们出去玩。”

“希尔德陛下知道这事了吗？”海因里希抱起菲利克斯跟上去，还是不禁咂舌。这可是皇帝！佛耶巴哈小姐这样优哉游哉地像带着一个普通人家的孩子，实在是了不起。

“陛下公务在身，亚力克就交给我了。这是在皇宫里，不可能有危险的——要是把他当宝贝守着，我们非得养出一个胆小鬼皇帝不可！”

海因里希试图在脑中想象一个罗严克拉姆朝的胆小鬼皇帝。他摇摇头，这可真想象不出。

对亚力克和菲利克斯的教育，海因里希虽然从不插手，但也多少有些耳闻。从一岁起，亚历山大皇帝就要跟一些所谓的礼仪教师上什么“皇室礼仪”课程——他私下里和玛莉嘉嘀咕过，说不定就是让亚力克躺在摇篮里习惯一群老头子向他行礼……至于礼仪教育的成果嘛，目前看来，菲利克斯正在草地上用两条腿前进，嚷嚷着一些刚能成句的话；亚力克在草地上用四肢前进，发出一些基本类似人类语言的音节。也许这算是教育成功。

他看着玛莉嘉。这个姑娘正在打一条珠串，海因里希盯了她一会儿才发现她噼里啪啦地编好、拆开、再编好、又拆开，手指上下翻飞，眼睛却一直关照着玩闹的两个孩子。哎呦，菲利克斯把亚力克扑在地上了，这可怎么是好。玛莉嘉动作不停，权当没瞧见，那海因里希也就顺其自然。要是他真有一个兄弟……

“佛耶巴哈小姐——”见玛莉嘉回头望他，来人立刻改口，“玛莉嘉！难得见面。”

海因里希一听见这个声音，下意识起身要走，可菲利克斯还在地上呢。正迟疑间，肩上却搭上了一只手。

“玛莉嘉，我借您这位同伴一用。”

海因里希见玛莉嘉点点头默认，逃也不是躲也不是，只好站起来摆出准备握手的姿势，顺势卸脱肩上那只手。“海因里希·朗贝兹，米达麦亚元帅的秘书。”

“我是艾密尔·冯·齐列，你该认识我的。”他用左手握住海因里希伸出的右手，牵着就走。

艾密尔带着海因里希沿小路绕到一棵冬青树下，这才端正地伸出手来同他握手。“在下艾密尔·冯·齐列，目前任职于宫内省。”

“我们之前见过面吗——”海因里希后知后觉地慌张起来，他发现艾密尔红褐色的头发比先前更长了些，在脑后用丝带扎成马尾。

“你第一天来狮子之泉那时候我们就见过了，毕竟皇宫不常有外人住进来，”艾密尔拉着海因里希坐在树荫下，“希尔德陛下和莱因哈特陛下一向不喜欢铺张，前朝那样的宴会没有、随身的侍从也没几个。我从随侍莱因哈特陛下起，就没有过同龄的朋友——玛莉嘉除外。”

后来海因里希回忆起这一天，总是说艾密尔·冯·齐列的那双绿眼睛就是为了流露出忠诚而生的。这位曾经的侍从谈起先皇莱因哈特陛下，像描述一个久远的梦。毕竟他是曾经生活在传奇身边的人，就这一点来说，海因里希愿意大不敬地将自己与艾密尔并列在一起。总之，当这一天的密谈结束，二人再见面时，私下里已经会以“你”相称了。

海因里希刻意避免记起的，则是拥有新朋友的快乐使他难得忘记了自己的职责。等到他想到要赶回菲利克斯身边时，两个孩子已经在玛莉嘉的照料下入睡。随后的两天他在平静的幸福中度过，直到他意识到希尔德陛下已经连续三天忙于国事，不曾来见自己的孩子一面，米达麦亚元帅又“恰好”在这段时间里因公出差。在与永远微笑着的艾芳夫人通话时，他隐瞒了这种巧合。


End file.
